Sleeping Pill Overdose!
by Silent's
Summary: Nny took sleeping pills to kill himself only to have it put him in what he thinks is a coma. Or is it Hell? Shortly after, Nina needs help finding her way home and this gets Nny a place to stay. Only to kill Shou. Now he's stuck with Nina and her dog he hates. Who else is he going to kill? Is Nny going to change the way FMAB goes by his actions? And what's Father want with Nny?
1. When Will It End For Me?

Johnny was at a loss for words. Yes, he could deal with the voices of Mister Eff and Psycho Doughboy. Hell, he could even deal with the assholes that pick on him a regular basis… After chopping their noses off and shoving it down their throats of course… (This is just naming one incident out of so many.) But this, which was happening to him, was just getting way too out of hand that he felt as if someone was fucking with his life as a messed up joke.

_"Like my life isn't one fucked up joke already?" _He thought sourly, glaring at the person in front of him that was sitting in his cement thrown chair, his fingers interloped with one another as he stared back at Nny with a blank expression on his face. _"I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep. But Psycho Doughboy just had to talk me into taking sleeping pills…Well not really talk…"_

(Flashback: 20 minutes later)

_"Oh come now Johnny, we all know that you're not going to kill yourself." _Mr. Eff sighed, leaning against the wall, motionless, with his evil companion he rather be without. _"You say it all the time, but yet you always come back to me in the end. You come back to the side that kills endlessly for a reason that you believe is right in your deformed mind."_

_"Quiet!" _Psycho Doughboy snapped. _"You're just upset that he's on my side now! Just as I had said before, you are the outhouse and I am the home." _

"Just shut up!" Johnny yelled, making the two silence and turn their attention back to their puppet. Johnny held a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand that he had gotten from Squee's mother's pill collection just for this occasion. He held it close to his chest as he clenched to it, turning his knuckles white. "I can't take this pointless shit anymore. The thing behind the wall only grows louder, I lost the only thing that made me happy for once in so long, and can't hear Nailbunny's voice anymore."

He glared at the two.

"Only you."

He brought the pill bottle close to his thin pale lips to have the smell of the plastic enter his nostrils.

_"Wait!" _Mr. Eff shouted, stopping Nny from chugging the pills down._ "If you do this, there will no longer be anymore Icees to rid of the craving for them. No more drawing that stupid thing you call a comic. And never seeing that child again! Do you really wish to sadden the child for your own selfish reason?"_

This seemed to stop him, making him slowly pull the pill bottle way from his lips. Johnny glanced around the old and run down room with his brown, sleep deprived, eyes as this sunk in.

"Well, Squee would miss me and-,"

_"The child fears you! Do you not see it in his eyes?!" _Psycho Doughboy chimed in angrily. "_Not once have you seen him smile in front or even around you! He's just like the rest in this world. THEY ALL FEAR YOU!"_

"NO! NO! YOU LIE!" Nny shouted.

_"YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE!"_

Johnny finally had it. He tilled his head back and put every pill in the bottle in his mouth and swallowed them with the left over Icee he had on the ground near the couch. Mr. Eff yelled and screamed for Johnny to stop when Psycho Doughboy cheered happily at the sight of Nny doing this to himself.

The cup fell to the ground near Nny's feet as the two watched him stand in the middle of the room.

Johnny stood and waited with his hand on his hips…

Mr. Eff watched Nny carefully with Psycho Doughboy waiting happily for Nny to drop dead once and for all. But nothing happened.

_"Why haven't you dropped dead yet?" _Psycho Doughboy asked. _"You took enough to knock out a grown gorilla!" _

_"Foolish D-Boy!" _Mr. Eff laughed madly. _"He always has something interfere with-," _

Then he fell backward with a loud, 'THUD!' and the sound of objects moving from the sudden jolt in the run down house.

The two Pillsbury Doughboys fell silent.

_"There we go!" _Psycho Doughboy cheered breaking the silence.

* * *

Nny found himself in nothingness with white everywhere around him. He slowly looked around to see nothing. He turn back to face the front to see an all-white figure standing in front of him with a creepy smile on his face.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE SHITS," Nny yelled in shock and jumping back a little at the figure. The figure only laughed lightly at the sight of the skinny man bugging out. Johnny glared at the figure with rage as he grinded his teeth. The more Johnny glared at the figure; he found that it was in the shape of a human being. Not any human that is.

Himself, it was in the same shape and height of himself.

"The fuck is this?" Nny asked having one eye open slightly rounder than the other. "Are you mocking me?" Johnny pulled his knifes out of his boots and pointed them at the figure as he continued to yelled at it. "You haven't even met me and you're already judging me?! I should fucking gut you like a god damn gold fish! I've done it once before, and I can do it again to you!"

The figure only stood with its hands behind its back.

"Hello." The thing said calmly.

Nny didn't blink as he stared at the thing for a moment.

"…Yes?"

"You're here because you over dosed on sleeping pills." The thing said, smirking creepily at Nny.

"HEY! THAT'S MY FUCKING SMIRK!" Nny yelled in anger. "YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Well, I am you."

Nny blinked once at this in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the thing that was also Nny.

"You…Are…Me?"

"That's right." The thing said. "I'm also the one, all, everything, the world, and others. Some call me god." It crossed its skinny arms. "But you may call me, The Truth."

Johnny didn't seem to be fazed by this.

The Truth tilted his head to the side. "Some people would be shocked by this…"

Nny finally said, "Are you a hippy are something, because I really don't like those people. They tried to tell me I was killing the Earth with my car." Johnny giggled insanely as he clasped his hands together. "But what they didn't know was that I was going to kill THEM with my car! BWAHAHAHA!"

"… You're a very wacky person…"

Nny eyes went wild hearing this.

"What did you just call me?!" Johnny yelled in rage, his grip on his knifes growing tighter. "I hate that word! Wacky! I should kill you now Hippy! Saying shit that makes me cringe! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! "

"…I'm not a hippy…"

"Whatever hippy," Nny dashed toward the Truth with his knifes ready for the taste of blood. He leaped in the air with his smile face knifes above his head. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Inches away from impelling his knifes into the so-called 'Hippy' Nny found that he couldn't move. He felt that his feet didn't hit or even touch the ground.

Black like hands were wrapping themselves around his waist and keeping him from harming The Truth.

But he didn't care at the moment about that.

His knifes shook with his arms as he tried his damnedest to stab the white figure in-between where its eyes would have been. Johnny's eye twitched in anger as he growled like a wild animal. The figure only smiled evilly at Nny's actions.

"What a temper you have." The Truth said, touching the tip of the knife with his index finger. "I can see how you've kill so many without thinking twice about it."

"FOOK!" Johnny screamed in anger, snapping his teeth at the figure like a wild dog.

"Fook?"

"I'm going to kill you! Oh, how I'll gut you and shove all you're organs up your ass!" Nny snapped at the Truth. For a spilt second, The Truth actually felt himself growing in fear, just looking at the insane man made The Truth feel as if this one human could bring his life to an end.

Nny smiled creepily and titled his head to the side.

"Does God fear me? Do you actually think that this shit you've done will stop me from killing you!?" He laughed madly throwing his head back. "Just wait! I'll kill you!" Johnny brought his gaze back to The Truth. "You'll rue the day you called me WACKY!"

The Truth didn't even reply to Johnny. The gates behind Johnny opened wider as to engulf him into nothingness. Johnny didn't seem to care about this; he only wanted to kill the impersonator that stood before him. With one final tug, he jerked his arm at the last moment, getting the hands to let go of his arm, and slashed the figure across the nose. But no blood came out of the figure.

As Johnny found himself passing the gate and darkness surrounding him, he grabbed onto the doors and glared wildly with a wicked smile at The Truth, saying, "I'm gonna get you, and fucking over kill you!"

The hands around Johnny pulled harder on his form, making it feel as if his shoulders were going to pop out of their sockets. His jagged and uncut nails dug deeper into the cement doors, his face turning crimson red as he breathed rapidly. He didn't want to die without taking the imposter out before so. Johnny's grip started to slip, causing him to slowly get dragged into the sea of black nothingness. But with one final pull from the arms, Johnny fell to the sea of black, the doors slamming closed before him.

* * *

The sound of a book being slammed on the ground was the first thing Johnny heard, shortly after he heard the voice of a male talk to himself in shock. The coldness around him bit at his pale skin as he groaned in pain and grabbed his head, slowly rising to see…

A bearded man with a white robe sitting on a cement throne.

"My…This is a strange event…"

Johnny found himself unable to look away from the golden beard.

"Hello, my name is-,"

Johnny held up his hand and stopped the man from talking.

"I'm just going to call you epic beard man." He said still rubbing his head in pain. He smiled widely, dropping his hand away from his head. "Yep, Epic Beard man."

Epic Beard man blinked at this.

"But this is not my name."

"I don't care." Nny said standing up and looking around the dark room with little interest as the sound of screams were heard in the background. "Is this my basement?"

Epic Beard Man frowned.

"No, this is my headquarters."

Nny turned his eyes back to Epic Beard Man as a squee noise came from him.

"SO YOU'RE BATMAN!"

"Who is this Batman you speak of?"

"OH! LOOK!" He ran over to a strange looking animal that looked to be a crossover of a pig and a goat. "IT'S ROBIN!"

Epic Beard Man felt his head start to throb in aggravation from the strange looking human in his headquarters. Epic Beard Man, or Father, was sitting reading a book when a bright red flash ran through the room and the skinny man was laying on the ground, mumbling something about a gold fish.

"Who are you?" Father asked Nny, stopping Nny from continuing to draw a mask that looked to be the same fashion of Robin's on the creature.

Johnny threw his hands in the air, the sharpie flying out of his hand as he did so and hitting the pig/goat in the eye making it squeal and run away. Shortly after it hit a wall and passed out. Johnny stared at the pig/goat with Father, but turned his attention back to Father.

"How rude of me," Johnny bowed as he lowered his head as well. "My name is Johnny C., but you may call me Nny for short."

Father rubbed his beard.

"Nny…Like in kneecap?"

"No, but it's pronounce the same way." Nny said smiling at Father.

Father sighed and closed his eyes.

"I have no use for you Nny." He pointed to the door that was on the other side of the room. "You may leave and never come back."

Johnny glared at Father.

"What do you mean you have no use for me?" Nny asked sourly. "Were you planning to use me for something to get Joker?!"

"Who are all these people you're talking a-,"

A knife stabbed through Father's chest, cutting him off. Johnny huffed in anger as he glared at Father from where he stood.

"I am not a puppet for anyone!" Johnny growled, pulling another knife out as his eye grew dark. "I am my own person!" Father didn't seem to care about what Johnny had to say. Father pulled the knife out of his chest and threw it to the side, red sparks appearing where the knife was imbedded. Nny's eyes widen in disbelief seeing this.

"That wasn't very nice, Nny."

Nny grinded his teeth.

"You have no right to call me that anymore." He said point his knifes at Father. "Only friends call me that. And you are no friend."

"Very well," Father stood from his chair to show that he was not intimidated by Nny. "Johnny," He tapped his foot on the ground once and the whole room shook, making Nny reset his footing. "It's time for you to leave."

A sound came from above Nny, making him look up and jump backwards seeing what was bombarding towards him. A cement slab came down from the ceiling seconds later and smashed where Nny use to be in attempted to rid of him. Father waited for the smoke to clear. No blood was where the slate of cement had smashed.

Johnny dashed from the right of Father, screaming, "HERE'S JOHNNY!"

Father didn't faze at Nny's surprise attack. He tapped his foot on the ground, red streaks of lightning forming around Nny's feet as a platform appeared under his feet and sent him flying in the air towards the ceiling. Nny jumped down from the platform before it hit the ceiling, and tumbled towards the bearded man. He smirked evilly to show his teeth as he pointed his knifes down so the blades could stab Father through the head.

But a slab of cement came from the ground and nailed Nny directly in the stomach, the sound of his ribs cracking coming to his ears as blood spewed from his mouth.

His blood.

Johnny yelled in rage and shoved himself off the slap before it could slam against the ceiling like the others had. He landed on his feet and tumbled to his knees, breathing deeply as blood dripped from his lips to the cold ground beneath him.

"You're getting to my last nerve." Father said sternly. Johnny did seem to be worried about this. His head stayed lowered as his graze stayed locked onto his crimson blood.

"You made me bleed." Father raised an eyebrow at this.

Nny's dragged his knifes on the ground as he stood slowly and staggered. A shadow covered Nny's eyes as he spoke lowly.

"I don't like bodily fluids…" He shot his head up to show his pupils had turned into slits. "But the thing behind the wall makes me come in contact with it on a daily basis! I have to find people to kill just to please the hunger it has!" Nny chuckled madly as he went on. "But when I do kill you, I'll make damn sure to use you for the wall!"

Nny dashed over one last time as he screamed in rage, knifes dragging on the ground making sparks appear beneath him.

Father stood in his place as he watched Nny come closer to him with each passing second. Johnny raised the knife ready to strike. Red sparks appeared underneath Johnny, blinding him but not stopping him from advancing towards Father.

Johnny threw the knife at Father's foot as he ran the other direction away from the slab that was forming underneath him. The knife hit directly on Father's foot. Father was about to raise the other foot only to have another knife stab through the top of it and infiltrating through the ground, rendering him from doing so.

Father's eyes landed on his feet then looked back up to see that Nny was standing in front of him with a wild look in his eyes.

"Don't FUCK with me!" Nny yelled, stabbing Father directly in the middle of his face, the knife going through his head and crimson blood splattering on his cement throne and on Nny's face and clothing. Johnny growled in anger as his smile grew wider and wider seeing the man slump and fall into his chair.

Nny stepped slightly back, his steal tipped boots clanking on the ground as he did so. He looked closely at the man, and then pulled the knife out of his head. Johnny spat his blood from his mouth onto Father's white robe.

"Good day Epic Beard man." Johnny turned his back to Father and walked to the doors that would lead him to the outside world.

Red lightning formed around Father as he healed himself.

He rubbed his head and glared at where Johnny had gone.

"You humans make me very disappointed." Father said calmly. "But this human interests me." Father glanced down to see the blood that Nny spat on his shirt. Father reached over to a tabled that was next to him and picked up an empty vile, scrapping as much as Johnny's blood off of the shirt and into the vile. He raised it to his face and investigated it.

* * *

So, I'm going back to fix the spelling and what not so it'll be easy to read.

I know that Johnny wouldn't be able to win against Father that easy, but I wanted it to seem as if Father just wanted him out of his hair. I hope you all like it!


	2. Meeting Nina

After killing an owner in a clothing shop and getting a jacket that would cover the blood that was on his shirt, Johnny walked around with his hands in his pockets. In a town filled with strange looking people. Their eyes were to round and they looked to full and plump, when he was skinny and dressed in a different fashion. He glared at everyone that passed him that gave him a weird look…Which was everyone that he passed. The night sky was too filled with stars, people looked too busy, and children seemed to care less about people around them.

This was not a place for Johnny.

He stopped and stared at a car that looked to be an old fashioned Ford. He had seen these types of cars before on the history channel once… Weren't they made almost the same time Hitler came out? He waved the subject away and continued to walk down the side walk in thought.

Was he dead? Was this heaven? Or was he sleeping and this was all just some fucked up dream? He sighed and stopped to run his pointed fingers through his hair. The only plus side was that the Doughboys weren't talking in his head any more.

_"That is a plus side." _Nny thought watching the cars pass by.

He looked back down to the side walk to see a child staring up at him. She had brown eye that seemed to be mixed with worry and wonder at the same time, her hair was brown and in braids, she wore a red jacket that had white fur around the hood, under it she wore overalls and a white shirt.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

The child looked down at the ground too her black boots.

"I'm lost Mister…" She mumbled.

Johnny blinked once at this.

"And I'm to do…?"

She reached out and grabbed his hand. Johnny pulled his hand out of the grasp of the child and raised a foot in the air as if to shield himself for the child.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She giggled seeing this.

Nny placed his foot on the ground in bafflement at the child's reaction. " ...What?"

"My name is Nina." She said looking up at the stranger with her mud colored eyes. "Who are you?"

Johnny glared at the child. "Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Nina shook her head, her braids moving ever so slightly. "Yep! Papa taught me!"

"And you're talking to a stranger right now…"

She only smiled wider at this statement.

"You seem to be nice."

Nny blinked at the child's words. Him? Nice? Someone was calling him nice? And she wasn't blind and she could see the way he was dressed. A small minuet smile appeared on his pale thin lips. He bow at the child and placed a hand on his chest.

"A pleasure to meet you Nina," He stated. "My name is Johnny, but you may call me Nny." He rose to see that the child was smiling with closed eyes. He put his hands behind his back. This child reminded him of Squee… Without the noise and the look of fear in his eyes… "Let us find your father, yes?"

She grabbed onto his pants leg as they started to walk down the street once more.

* * *

After some time of wondering around the town Nina pointed to the house that was hers. Johnny stared at the house in awe seeing the size of it and the way it was built. He had lived in his house for so long he had forgotten the way a real house was supposed to look like. Nina grabbed onto his pants leg and tugged at it.

"Papa should be home!" Nina said happily. Nny frowned at this.

"I thought you said that your father lost you?" Nina's eyes widened in shock and she glanced down at the ground. "So you lied to me?"

Nina mumbled, "Yes… I'm sorry mister Nny."

He growled in anger and closed his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get you back to your father and get this done and over with." Nina looked up to Nny to see he was looking at her. "I've been lied to worse. I can get over a child doing it to me." He pointed at Nina with a wild look in his eyes and hissed, "Just don't do it again!"

Nina shook her head with a stern look that would make any adult laugh. Her cheeks puffed out as she nodded her head.

"Got it!"

He smirked.

"Good."

They both walked up to the doorway and Nny knocked on the wooden door as Nina hung onto his pants leg, hiding behind him with a scared look in her eyes. The sound of shuffling feet came from the other side of the door and shortly after the door opened to show a man with small glasses, yellowish brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He seemed to look worried.

"Good day," Nny said calmly to the man. "My name is Johnny C.."

"Hello." The man said. He sounded tired and worn-out, his eyelids hanging low. "H-How can I help you?"

Nny put a hand on Nina's back and nudged her forward a little as she hung onto Nny's pants leg, her eyes casted down to the ground. The man's eyes seemed to brighten seeing his child.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Nina!" He said happily, bending down on his knees and grabbing the child to embrace her into a hug. She hugged him back with a smile. "Oh, you had daddy worried! Don't do that ever again!"

Nina agreed to this as she dug her face into her father's chest. He picked her up and sighed.

"How can I ever thank you?" He asked Nny.

Nny thought about this for a moment…

"Well…There is one thing…"

"Name it." The man said.

"I need a place to stay…" Johnny said to the man. "I seem to be a bit lost…"

The man opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

"It's the least I can do. You brought my child home." He waved Johnny into the house. "Please, come in!"

Nny walked in slowly as the man closed the door behind him. The man must have not seen the way Johnny looked because the lights were off in the house. If he did have the lights on, the man would have slammed the door closed on him and not even thought twice about it.

The man asked Johnny if he was hungry, and Johnny declined the offer.

"I just wish to take a shower at most and a place to stay for the night." He responded.

"Well I have more than enough room if you want to stay longer than one day." The man said happily, Nina sleeping in his arms. "And Nina must really like you if she trusted you. She usually doesn't talk to many people after her mother passed…" He seemed to sadden after saying this.

"I'm sorry to hear this." Nny said calmly as they walked up the steps and down the hall way. "I didn't seem to get your name."

"Oh, how rude of me," He opened a bedroom door as he turned to face Nny. "My name is Shou Tucker."

Johnny only nodded his head and walked into his bedroom. It was small and dusty, but Nny really didn't care. He had much worse at home. He looked over to the other side of the room to see a bathroom with a shower connected to it.

"Is there any certain time you want to be woken up?"

Nny didn't even turn to Shou to answer this. He only said, "I don't sleep much… But I thank you anyway."

Shou said goodnight and closed the door as he left the room for Nny.

He walked over to the window and looked at the moon that hung in the sky.

_"Such a strange world."_ Nny thought placing his hands on the window ceil. His brown sleep deprive eyes scanned the stars and the moon. _"I think I'll kill as many people as I can when I'm here!" _He nodded his head happily liking this idea and turned to the bathroom to take a shower to get the blood off him.

_"It is just a dream, right?"_

The bathroom was small with white tiling all over, a small bathtub/shower was in the corner of the room taking up most of the space in the restroom, and a small sink was placed near the toilet. He closed the door behind him and stripped off his jacket first then his shirt. He took off the rest of his clothing and placed it on the sink near the mirror. His eyes glanced at the mirror to see himself the way he should, then walked over to the shower.

_"It'll be over in no time." _Nny thought to himself calmly. _"I just have to wait for the sleeping pills to wear off… I hope this is a dream and not heaven or hell."_

He grabbed the shower curtains and pull at them as he turned on the water.

* * *

In the morning, Johnny was sitting on the bed waiting for his clothing to dry off. He had gotten the blood from Epic Bread Man off his clothing the night he had taken a shower seeing as how the jacket wasn't going to cover the smell. He was sitting in his boxers and staring at the wall unblinkingly as time passed by. He didn't understand how he could stare at things for along amounts of time without blinking, but he thought it was cool doing so. So he didn't bother to change.

Others would see him doing this; they would stare at him weirdly and make fun of him. That's when he would chop their heads off and cherry bomb it to the middle of the street.

He smiled at the thought of it.

_"I should go out and do something today." _He got up and walked to the restroom to see if his clothing were dry yet. He placed a hand on them. _"Damn, still damp." _

He sighed walking out of the restroom and sat on the bed yet again. It was 7:30 A.M. and he could hear Shou moving around down stairs frantically. Johnny heard him doing this all last night and he was still awake running around the damn house. It was starting to piss Nny off really.

He blinked once and turned his eyes to the hard wooden flooring underneath his feet.

It was strange not having the doughboys telling him what to do.

There was a small knock on the bedroom door snapping Nny out of his train of thought. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his pale skinny body as he walked over to the door.

He stopped in front of it but didn't open it.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"Mister Nny?" The familiar voice of the small child Nina called from the other side. "Daddy wanted me to come and tell you that breakfast is ready." Nny really didn't want to eat anything. He rarely ate more than a can of Spaghetti-Os and maybe some chips later on. But he didn't want to seem rude to the people that were housing him at the moment.

"Very well." He mumbled. "I'll be down shortly."

Nina's footsteps were heard dashing down the halls and jumping down the steps after he said this. He growled in anger and stormed over to the bathroom. He stared at the clothing in rage.

"Fucking, dry faster!" He yelled at the clothing. "I'll get a new pair of clothing and burn you in a god damn dumpster if you don't dry right the fuck NOW!"

The front of the shirt with the text on it changed to say, 'Ask later.'

Nny's eye twitched in anger.

"I hate you!" He yelled pointing at the clothing. "I fucking wish that I had the Doughboys more than you!"

_"Ask and you shall receive Johnny boy!" _Nny's head shot over to the bed room to see the doughboys leading against the bed. Mr. Eff seemed to be smirking more seeing the look of horror on Nny's face. _"That's not the look of happiness I thought you would have."_

_"It's because you're nothing to him!" _Psycho Doughboy snapped. _"He just wishes to kill himself! Which he failed at miserably I might add!" _

Johnny stumbled backward and fell in the bathtub with a 'THWACK!' where his head made contact with the porcelain tub.

It fell silent.

_"Way to go, Psycho Doughboy!"_

_"Oh, shut the hell up."_

* * *

(Back at Johnny's house.)

Johnny's eyes fluttered open slowly to see that Psycho Doughboy was looking down at him with a pill bottle in his little gloved hand.

"W-What-,"

Before he could finish, Psycho Doughboy shoved the pill bottle in his mouth and yelled at him to swallow the damn pills. Nny's eyes widened in shock when he seen Mister Eff walk over with a baseball bat above his head and ready to strike down at Nny.

Nny's eye twitched in shock as the bat came swinging down at his head.

_"Oh, shit."_

'THWACK!'

Psycho Doughboy looked at Mr. Eff in a 'What the fuck?' fashion.

_"Hey, this is the most peace I've had in a long time. So what if he's out for another day or two?"_

Psycho Doughboy shrugged his shoulders.

_"Eh, master will be fine without food for a little while."_

_"I want some toast."_

Nny's body twitched as the two walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Nny's eyes fluttered open to see that he was back in the restroom.

"THE FUCK DOUGHBOYS!?" Johnny yelled in anger. "That hurt…"

He glanced over to the bed where the two Doughboys were leaning and froze at what he saw.

Nina was playing with the two like she was having a tea party. Johnny shot up, making sure first that the sheet was wrapped around his body, and ran over to her. Nina looked over her shoulder to see Nny dashing over to her.

"Hi Mister Nn-," He pulled her away from the two and dragged her to the far side of the room as she had a look of utter shock on her face.

He pointed at her with a pointed index finger and said in a cold matter, "Stay away from them!"

Nina had tears appear in the corner of her eyes.

"B-But they wanted me to come and play…"

Nny's eyes widened in shock hearing her say this.

"WHAT?!" He asked, his pupils turning into slits.

"I was coming to tell you that your food was gettin' cold and the black and white one named Mr. Eff told me to come and play." Johnny felt his face drain. She was getting the Doughboy's voice to talk to her?!

_"No, No, No!" _Johnny thought in desperation. _"This can't happen to her!"_

Johnny took a deep breath to try and calm down as he closed his eyes.

"Tell me," He asked as calm as he could get. "What did they tell you when you were playing with them?" Nina's tears seemed to disappeared at this and a look of fear and dread came across her face.

"The white one told me that something bad was going to happen to me because of my daddy…"She said sadly. "But I know daddy wouldn't hurt me!"

Nny seemed to sadden seeing the little girl's hope on her father rise in desperation.

"What about the black and white one over there?" He asked pointing to Mr. Eff. "What did he say to you?"

Nina shifted her weight from foot to foot as he glanced to the space between the two of them.

"H…H-He said you were going to kill daddy."

Johnny messed with his hands as he glanced to the side. He was thinking about doing so… He turned back to Nina.

"I'm not going to hurt your father."

_Yet. _

"But I'm going to make sure that he doesn't harm you like a zoo keeper with a taser would to a monkey for utter enjoyment."

Nina blinked at this.

"What's a taser?"

"…Never mind…" He stood and towered over the small child. "Just get out of my room so I can get dressed."

She shook her head and said something that shocked Johnny.

"Okay big brother!" She giggled and ran out of the room, slamming the bedroom door as she left.

Johnny blinked at her words and stared at the door where she used to be.

"Big brother?"

_"She seems to not understand what a monster is." _ Mr. Eff laughed. _"Such a naïve child!"_

_"You know you're going to kill the father," _Psycho Doughboy said calmly. _"And when you do you're going to kill the child's whole world with it!" _Nny growled in anger knowing that it was all true. _"So why not end it before it gets out of hand! Stop the madness!"_

_"But the father is just going to kill the child and the dog later on in a-,"_

"Wait…Dog?"

There was a bark from beside Johnny making him jump in fear and snap his head over to see a huge white dog sitting next to him and wagging his tail. The last thing Nny seen was the dog lunge at him, and then all white along with a massive amount of weight on his chest. Nny groaned in pain as the two Doughboys laughed and snickered at the dog sitting on Nny.

"Get…The…Hell…OFF ME!" Nny yelled with the last of air in his lungs. The dog only stared down at him with his big, round, black eyes as he continued to wag his tail happily. He growled in anger and tried to shove the dog off him, only to have the dog lay on him and render him of doing so. Nny stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck."


	3. It Had to Happen

After fighting with the dog for what felt like hours to get off him, Nny was dressed and walking down the steps with the dog following him at his side. He glared at the dog in anger and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Stupid mutt…"

"Ah, I see you're awake." Nny looked up from the dog to see Shou standing at the bottom of the steps with a smile on his lips. He opened his eyes and stared at Nny. "I-I didn't know that you-,"

"That I what?" Nny snapped in anger. "Dress like this? What the hell does it matter?"

Shou seemed to stiffen at Johnny's harsh words.

"Well, yes… I'm sorry, I just never seen anyone that looks like…" He messed with his hands in fear. "You."

"Well now you have." Johnny glared at Shou. "So there."

"I really sorry for my-,"

"JUST DROP IT BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Nny yelled in his face, making Shou stumble back away from Nny.

Nny huff and puffed as he glared at Shou evilly. He didn't like this man.

Johnny walked pasted Shou to the other side of the house where Nina was at eating her pancakes. Nina stopped midway to biting her food when she seen Nny.

"Mr. Nny! You found Alexander!" Nny looked down to see the dog looking back up at him with his tail still wagging.

"Eh…Yeah sure… Whatever." Nny plopped down in the wooden chair and stared at the plate of pancakes that waited for him. He grabbed his fork and poked at it a few times and stared at it with one round eye and one rectangular eye.

It looked eatable.

He cut into it and investigated it carefully.

He bit at it and chewed at it slowly.

It tasted fine.

Nina giggled at Nny as he stared up at the ceiling in thought.

He swallowed and brought his eyes back to Nina.

"This is very good!" He said happily, taking another bite and chew happily. "Did you make theses?" He asked with a full mouth of food and pointing at the pancakes with his fork.

"Me and Papa made them!" She answered happily, taking another bite. "I tried to make one by myself," Her eyes sadden. "But I didn't do very well."

Nny pointed to the pancake that was on his plate.

"But you made this one?" The pancake was all deformed, but it was still good to eat.

"Yes…" She replied.

"I don't see anything wrong with it!" Nny said cheerfully. He took another bite as Nina smiled happily. "It's fine to me! It's just… Creative!"

Nina giggled as Nny ate the last of his pancake. He glanced down at the dog to see that he was whining sadly. Nny placed the plate down on the ground so the dog could lick the plate. He glanced back to Nina to see that she had also finished her plate and was getting up from her chair.

"Nina," Nny said stopping her. "Umm, where am I?"

"My house silly!"

He sighed.

"Right…"

She walked with Alexander following her from behind.

He placed his hand on his face and growled, "Right."

* * *

Nny was sitting on the wall outside the house as the clouds became gray. He never intended on interfering with anyone's lives. But it seems as if he has no other choice but to do so in order to make things right. Shou was going to try and kill his daughter; he knew that from the Doughboys. And he knew that he was going to kill him.

Well that was a no brainer. He didn't like the guy in the first place. How the hell do you let a child walk around at night time? He didn't like the fact that he was going to do it, but he really didn't want the child to die. But a child needs a father…

_"Not one that's trying to kill you though." _

He felt the first rain drop hit him on the face, knocking him out of his train of thought. He sighed and jumped down the wall and walked over to the house. He opened the door to run into a boy with yellow hair that was in a braid. He was very short and his golden eyes seemed to glare up at Nny.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." Nny growled.

The boy stared at Nny for some time as he investigated him.

"Ed."

"Johnny."

They both stared at one another in anger.

"So…" Ed said crossing his arms.

"…"

"What are you doing here?"

Johnny growled in anger. "What does that have to do with you?" He snapped. "Move the hell out of my way shorty!"

Ed snapped hearing this.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE GOD DAMN COUNTER?!"

Johnny blinked at the way the boy reacted to the word. He smiled evilly and chuckled.

"Shorty."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN IT!" Ed pointed at Nny in anger and yelled in aggravation. "YOU WACKY BASTARD!"

Nny's eyes turned dark and his pupils turned to slits.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING WACKING YOU FUCKING SHRIMP?!" Nny yelled, outraged by Ed's words as he pointed back at Ed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP, YOU FREAK?!" Nny and Ed were at one another's throats at this point, yelling at one another as pass byers stopped and watched the two yell at one another.

"SHRIMP!"

"WACKY!"

"SHORTY!"

"WACKY ASSHOLE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nny yelled about to pull his knifes out and stab Ed in the jugular vein. But he stopped himself seeing Nina behind Ed with a look of questioning written on her face. He glared back at Ed and pulled his hands away from his knifes. "You got lucky…"

"Mr. Nny!" Nina said happily. "Come play with me and Alphonse!"

Nny raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alphonse?"

At that time, a suite of armor walked up to Nina.

"HOLY HELL! IT'S EVIL!" Johnny yelled in fear, pointing at Al.

"W-What?! NO!" Al waved his hands in desperation. "I-I'm not evil!"

"WHY DO YOU SOUND HALLOW?!" Johnny screamed, backing up a bit.

"I-IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"STOP PICKING ON MY YOUNGER BROTHER YOU DICK!"

"Wait!" Nny pointed to Al. "He's younger?"

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M THE YOUNGER ONE!? IS IT BECAUSE MY SIZE!?"

Johnny looked down at Ed.

"Yep."

"GHA!" Ed yelled in anger. "YOU ASS!"

"ASS!" Nina yelled happily.

All three of the boys looked down at Nina.

"Oh no." They all said at the same time in gloom.

* * *

After several hours of telling Nina what words not to say and what words were fine to say, Al and Ed left the house to go to the library to do research on something. Nny didn't care to ask. He found himself following Nina around the house to make sure nothing was going to happen to the small child.

Nny stopped to see that the Alexander had gone missing.

"Alexander?" Nny called.

Nothing.

"ALEXANDER?!"

Still nothing.

This worried Nny. The dog always seemed to follow Nina everywhere. He turned back to face the front to see that Nina was gone.

"FOOK!" He yelled in shock. "NOT GOOD!"

He dashed around the house.

Upstairs

"NINA!?"

Nothing.

Downstairs

"NINA!?"

Still nothing.

He felt his heart dropping with every second he couldn't find the child. Did the father take her and kill her when he wasn't looking? Nny stopped and glared at the ground.

_"I'm not going to let this happen! I'm the bad guy in this fucking place!" _He smiled evil. _"And I'm going to fucking skin that fucker!"_ He ran around the house and stopped seeing the basement. _"I do everything in the basement in my house…!"_

Nny kicked the door in to see Shou Tucker clap his hands together and start to place them on a circular looking drawing on the ground. Nina sat in the middle as the dog did the same.

"Mr. Nny!" Nina chirped.

Shou looked back in shock to see Nny standing at the top of the stairs behind him.

"Y-You!" Shou yelled. "Go a-away-,"

Johnny pulled his two knifes out of his boots and glared at Shou Tucker in rage.

"What the hell are you doing to this child?" Nny asked darkly, a shadow coving his eyes as he asked. Shou shook in fear. "Nina, get out."

"But I'm helping daddy!" Nina argued back.

"THEN HELP ME AND LEAVE BEFORE YOU SEE ME DO SOMETHING THAT WILL SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!" Nina flinched, but stood and walked out of the basement with her dog following her. Shou stood and started to go after his daughter, but Johnny slammed the basement door closed and locked it. The monsters in the boxes growled in anger at the click noise of the lock came from door where Johnny stood.

"I," Johnny said advancing forward. "Am going to enjoy this immensely."

Before Shou could say a word, Johnny grabbed him by his neck.

"Save your breath for when you scream." Johnny brought the knife to Shou's ear. "But I won't give you the joy of hearing your own screams." Nny brought the knife down and cut Shou's ear off like butter. Screams of pain came out of his mouth as the monsters in the cages growled and slammed against the cages to get out.

Blood dripped from Johnny's knife as he went to the next ear and doing the same thing, only slower. The tendons stretched and snapped like rubber bands as Nny pulled at the ear after he sliced the cold knife halfway through the tendons. Blood got on the hand that Nny was holding the ear in after finally severing the ear from the man.

He threw the ear to the side where the cages were at and glared at Shou.

"People like you make me sick to look at." He growled. "You brought that child into this world and you try to take her out of it like it's nothing!" Johnny threw the man to the ground and hovered over him. "WELL HOW DOES IT FEEL FOR ME TO DO IT TO YOU!? YOUR LIFE IS NOTHING TO ME!"

Nny kicked Shou in the mouth with the pointed part of his steel toe boot, puncturing a hole in his cheek and knocking some of his teeth out in the process. Shou screamed in pain.

"NO ONE CARES YOU FUCK!" Nny yelled. He pointed his knifes down at Shou. "You're in my domain now. And no one gets out alive when you piss me off." Nny grabbed Shou by the hair and pulled him up slightly. He brought the knife to Shou's face and jabbed it into the skin of his forehead.

Slowly and painfully, Nny went around Shou's face and dug the knife in it to the point you could see the top layer of skin start to peel off. When Johnny got back to where he started, he grabbed Shou's glasses and threw them to the side. Johnny dug his pointed fingers under the skin of Shou's face and pulled with all the effort that he had, ripping the face off slowly. The blood dripped everywhere as Shou screamed in agony, his tendons in his face snapping and stretching in last effort to hang onto the skin.

With one last forceful tug, the face ripped off and the tissue under the skin was revealed. Johnny chuckled, and then laughed madly at Shou Tucker's pain. Shou tried to crawl away, only to have Nny stab him in the heel and pining him to that one spot on the ground.

"Oh, how I love doing this to assholes like you." Nny said walked around Shou with his face in his hand. "It brings me joy to see you in pain!" Nny kneeled down on one knee and glared evilly at Shou Tucker as his blood dripped to the ground.

Nny grabbed Shou by the hair and shoved his head back.

"OPEN WIDE!" Forcing his mouth open, Nny shoved Shou's own face into his mouth. Shou threw up, but this didn't stop Nny from going on. "EAT IT! IT THE MASK THAT YOU WEAR THAT LIES TO OTHERS ABOUT WHO YOU ARE!"

Shou made an effort to eat his own face, but threw up yet again.

"You'll do anything to survive." Nny stood, letting go of Shou's hair and walked over to the cages where the animal stayed in. "Even though you'll look just as you are in the inside now." Nny opened one of the boxes to let four monsters out of their cages. "Ugly."

They smelled the air and turned towards their master.

Johnny turned his back way from the sight and walked up the basement steps, the sound of Shou's screams running through his ears as the sound of muscle and bone being torn apart from his body came shortly after as the monsters growled and ate him.

Johnny unlocked the door and step out, pulling out a towel he had and wiped his hands and face clean of the blood.

He closed the door and smirked to himself.

"So ugly you are."

* * *

Nina sat at the kitchen table when the sound of Nny's boots clanking came to her ears. Alexander picked his head up and tilted his head to the side hearing Nny getting closer to the kitchen. Nny entered with his hands behind his back, a creepy smile covering his face.

"Hello Nina." He said calmly, walking over to the table and sitting on the wooden chair. "How are you?"

"Fine Mr. Nny." Nina said happily, not knowing what had just happened to her father.

Nny tapped his fingers on the tabled.

"Nina…Do you have any other family?"

Nina's face sadden hearing Nny say this.

"No…"

He growled in anger.

_"Fuck! What the hell Am I going to do?" _Nina watched his face change expressions. _"There's only one thing I can do…Damn it."_

He stood and Nina watched him do so.

"Get your things." Nny said dryly. "You're father wants me to take you on a… Vacation… When he's doing work…" Nina giggled as Alexander barked happily with his tail wagging. She ran out of the kitchen and up the steps to her room to get her clothing.

Nny closed his eyes and sighed in aggravation.

_"What the hell am I doing? There's no way I can take care of this kid."_

_"Ah, I see you've adopted a child… So pathetic." _Nny crossed his arms over his skinny chest hearing Mr. Eff. _"This child is going to find out sooner or later about her father's death."_

_"NO SHE WON'T!" _Nny shouted back at Mr. Eff. _"I saved her from that monster of a father… And taking her with me is the least I can do! Besides… This is just a dream." _

_"Do you really think that you're going to wake up?" _Asked Psycho Doughboy. _"What if in order for you to wake up is to die in this dream?"_

_"…That makes since actually..."_

_"What?!" _ shouted in disbelief_. "You can't just kill yourself now! This child looks up to YOU like a father figure now. YOU have to raise this child!"_

_"What if I don't want to?" _Nny asked stubbornly. _"What if I just find her another person that looks to be a good parent in some way before I actually kill myself? It's the perfect plan!"_

_"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say!" _Mr. Eff yelled in rage. _"That child is never going to forget about you, even when you do find her another parent!" _Nny rolled his brown eyes and pouted. _"Look, this child reminds you of that child that lives by your house, yes?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"And you are protective over the child like you are with the other, yes?"_

_"…Yes…"_

_"Then why don't you raise the child, kill some people as you try to find a good parent for her, and wait for yourself to wake up!"_

Nny thought about this.

_"That does sound like a good plan…" _He smiled placing his hands on his hips. _"Alright! I'll do it! I'll be the best damn father anyone could ask for!"_

_"Oh," _Psycho Doughboy said sarcastically. _"Yes. You'll be the best father ever."_

_"Shut up!" _Nny yelled back.

"I'm ready Mr. Nny!" Johnny stopped talking with the two and turned to see that Nina had a small brown briefcase that she was holding as Alexander sat next to her, wagging his tail happily looking at Nny with his head tilted to the side. Nny stared at this site for some time. This child and dog was his responsibility now. This child was going to look up to him and ask him for help.

_"Fuck, what did I get myself into?" _Nny thought with a groan.

With a bark, Alexander jumped into the air and landed on Nny, sending him to the floor as Nina giggled happily.

"GET OFF ME!"


	4. The Moose Strikes

Nny had written a note to cover his ass if someone were to blame him for the death of Shou Tucker or blamed him of kidnaping. Nina was sitting outside as Nny had told her to do; not wanting her to read the note and find out what he had told her was a lie of sorts.

The note said the following:

_Dear Small Bean Child and Older Bother in Armor,_

_Shou had asked be to take Nina and Alexander with me as he worked on his _(This took great thought for Nny to think of the right word) _ungodly monstrosities in his basement. I shudder at the thought of these things walking on land and almost killed them to release them from the suffering of what human civilization would think of them. But I digress and wish him luck on his work. I insure that Nina will be perfectly fine with me._

(Insert witty remark from Mr. Eff here.)

_Shou had given me the number to his account for payment. _

_Please, do not try to find me. I'm quite hard to find. I'll find you._

_Johnny C._

Nny looked over this note and nodded his head in satisfaction. He placed the note on the kitchen table and strolled over to the open front door to be met with Nina, Alexander, and the two doughboys sitting in the lawn waiting for him. Nny couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight in front of him. This was his family now. A strange family yes, but a family at that.

He closed the door behind him with all the currency Shou had and some paper that stated Shou as a State Alchemist and was permitted to pull money out of his account. Along with this, Nny had also taken a map and had finally found out where he was at and a pocket watch.

_" 'Bout time." _He thought sourly.

Nina and Alexander turned to see Nny walking over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Mr. Nny!" She chirped happily.

Alexander barked and spun in circles at the high pitched voice that his master was making. Nny sighed and glared at the dog.

_"That dog is going to get old real fast."_ He shook the next thought that entered his head and instead patted the white dog on the head.

Nina glanced to the ground to see the Doughboys lying in the grass.

"Are we ready to go?" Nny asked, pulling out the map to see where the nearest train would be. Where should he and Nina go? He placed a hand on his chin in thought and looked at the map. So many places… He looked back to Nina and lowered the map to her. "Where would you like to go Nina?" He asked calmly. She looked at the map with her brown eyes and stopped. She pointed to the paper and Nny investigated the spot she had chosen.

"RushValley?" He let this sit in for some time. He sighed and folded the map and placed it in his pocket yet again. "Fine. Grab your things and let's get going."

"Mr. Nny."

"What?" He asked looking back down at her. Nina glanced around the ground with a finger to her mouth.

"Where's the two doll thingies?"

Nny paused at her saying this. He turned to the ground and saw that what she was saying was true. The Doughboys were gone. This was shocking to Nny because he had just seen the two sitting right next to Nina. He growled in anger and mentally called the two slanderous words that Nina was too young hear, but had already heard when Nny was yelling at Edward.

He took a deep breather and relaxed.

"Never mind the Doughboys, they'll come back." He darkened at this subject. "They always come back…" Nina picked up her luggage and Alexander as Nny walked forward towards the direction of the train. Nina rushed after Johnny as Alexander ran after him as well.

"Wait up Mr. Nny!"

Nny only smirked in front of himself at her small pleading voice.

_(_(_)

* * *

Father sat and investigated the blood and once in a great while would write down notes in a book he had sitting next to him. Father had thought this human as a waste. But it had turned out Father was horribly wrong.

Oh so horribly wrong.

He shook the vile in his hand, the light shining of the glass.

"Envy." Father called from his throne.

Footsteps were heard from in front of him but he didn't care to look up at his child.

"Yes Father?" A male like voice said from the darkness of the room.

Father lowered the vile. "Find this human called, 'Johnny' and bring him back to me. It seems he would suffice for our needs." The one called Envy smiled evilly, his teeth shining in the darkness. Father tossed the vile at his son and didn't care to talk to him any longer, going back to his books. "Take Gluttony and Lust with you."

"Yes Father."

(_(_()_((

* * *

Johnny was sitting at the window side with Nina staring at the trees and the occasional cow passing by. If you didn't know any better, you would think Nny as a grown child at the awes that escaped his mouth at the same time Nina did. Her big brown eyes scanned the clouds and hills as Nny's brown sleep deprived eyes scanned the cows and wondered what would happen if a cow were to get hit by a train.

He chuckled madly at the idea and was bound to find out before leaving the world he was in. Nina plopped back into her seat and sighed, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Mr. Nny?" Nina spoke, knocking Nny out of his train of thought.

"You can just call me Nny, Nina." He said, not ripping his eyes away from the cows.

"Why didn't daddy say goodbye to me before we left?"

This would have been cute to see. Her brown eyes staring up at Nny with a look of questioning mixed in her eyes. But Nny saw this as a question that was like a knife stabbing him in the chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat with Nina facing him on the opposite side.

"Well," He started. "Your father is a very busy man, Nina."

Her face saddened.

"Oh."

"And I hate your father's guts with a burning passion." He said really fast. "But that's beyond the point! What I'm trying to say here is that your father no longer cares for you. That is why I'm taking you with me on this little vacation!" He smiled widely and creepily at Nina.

Nina's eyes started to water.

"W-What?" She said sadly. "Papa doesn't love me anymore?... B-But-,"

"Don't worry!" Nny said waving a skinny hand at her. "You'll have a great time with me! I'm great with kids! Just ask Squee!"

"P-Papa…"

"No. Me, Nny." Nny said placing a hand on his chest. He paused seeing the surrounding out the window. He looked out the window and felt his face pale. "Why is it snowing?"

Nny dug into his pocket and pulled out the tickets with wide eyes reading the tickets.

"FUCK!" He yelled, slamming his head on the window next to him. "I bought the wrong tickets!"

Nina was still crying, only adding more or a headache for Nny.

He stood and point at Nina.

"I saved you from your father's cold heart and brought you with me on this trip!" He yelled, people staring at him in awe. "And all you have done is cry! YOU SOULD BE THANKING ME!"

"HEY!" Someone yelled in the back of the cart. "Stop yelling at the kid! What's your problem you wacky bastard!"

Nny's world came to a stop. Everything seemed to freeze around him and people on the cart stared at him, worried what he was about to do. The silence was cut when Nny started to chuck, then broke into an insane laughter. People on the train looked at one another then back to Nny.

"You know what the golden part about being stuck on a train is?" He asked to no one in particular. He pulled his knifes out and jumped over the seats to the man that called him wacky. "No one can get out when someone on a killing spree!"

Screams erupted from the people as Nny chopped the man's head off with one swift movement. The woman that was sitting next to the man tried to get up and run, but Nny grabbed her by her blond hair and stabbed her in the back on the head, the knife going through the other side.

"You've been staring at me weird since I got on the train!" He shouted. He pulled the knife out and jumped to a man that was about to hit him in the face. Nny moved out of the way in time and grabbed the man's hand, chopping it off and shoving it down the man's throat. "DUMBASS! YOU THINK THAT A FIST CAN BEAT A KNIFE! FOOK!"

He kicked the man down and dashed for a granny that was going for her little dog that was in her purse. Nny kicked the purse, sending out the train window, and then shoved the granny out the window as well. Nny laughed madly as he went on with his killing spree. But he didn't stop with just his cart. No, he went to every cart that was connected to the train.

"GOD I LOVE KILLING FIGMENTS OF MY INSANE SLUMBER!" He laughed, slamming the train conductors head on a metal pole to the point that his face was caved in. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

Then paused

"Who's going to drive the train now?"

At the corner of his eye, a moose sat on the train tracks.

Nny stared at this as the train got closer to it.

"FFFFF,"

The moose hit the train.

* * *

Nina and Nny stared at the front of the train as smoke came from the front of it, the moose staring at them without a scratch on it.

"How the hell?" Nny asked dumbfounded. "This moose made out of steel or something?" He walked up to it as the snow fell around him. He pulled a knife out and stabbed the moose in the throat. It moaned in pain and fell over dead shortly after. "Guess not." He mumbled. "Funny…"

Nny turned to see Nina shivering, her eyes wide with what seemed to be shock and fear. But Nny didn't see it as this way.

"Aww, you're cold!" He walked over to her as he took off his trench coat; he bent down to her and wrapped it around her small body.

"There!" He smiled. "Better?"

She didn't answer, just shook in shock.

Alexander barked at Nina, standing next to her as he whimpered. Nny sighed, seeing as how she wasn't going to walk. He picked her up in his arms, sighing again, and started to walk in the direction the train was heading. Nina began to cry as Nny stared unblinkingly at the road ahead of him, the snow falling harder around them.

He really didn't care for kids crying, but what did he expect for when he just told her that her father hated her? It really was his fault she was crying. It made him feel somewhat bad really. It seemed like hours, but she stopped crying and had fallen to sleep against his bloody clothing.

"I fucking hate this." Nny mumbled. "There's no way I can do this." He growled in anger at the thought that passed his mind.

_"What if I end this for her? Immortalize the moment so there won't be any more sad memories for her?"_

"That's… No.. N-No." He said to himself. "That's not fair on her part. I did this to her, I need to finish it for her." He looked down at the dog. "What are _you_ looking at?" The dog didn't answer. "You know what I'm thinking, don't you?"

The dog just tilted his head.

"I… I just want what's best for her." Nny confessed. "I don't want her to stay clinging onto a madman like me… I deserve to be alone… Not brainwashing a young child." He gently rubbed her brown hair and stared at her, his sleep deprived eyes going soft. "She still can be saved from the madness that is consuming her before she turns out like me." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just have to find someone."


	5. Just to Find a Dog

Nny was stuck on reading the sign that was in front of him and the child that had been sleeping in his arms for what he felt like was days. But then again he was bad at keeping track of time and days. Hell, he didn't even know what time it was even with the sun out. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and it was really night time. But that didn't matter to Nny at the moment. What did was the fact that, one, it was snowing and coming down hard.

Nny hated snow.

It made him colder than he found necessary for a person his size and he didn't like how it made his toes in his boots numb. Usually Nny did like it cold. BUT NOT FUCKING -15 DEGREES!

Two, the child was staring to shake and turn blue making Nny worry about her getting frost bite a losing some of her fingers, toes, or limbs. He had already given Nina his black trench coat to stay warm. But the farther up the mountains he went, the harder it was to breath and worse the wind blew making it colder. But Nny somehow didn't shiver or complain to Alexander about it.

And three, he had gotten the wrong tickets and was now somewhere he didn't even want to be.

So familiar to him really.

He glared at the sign with all his rage and felt if he looked at it for long enough it would combust into flames. He growled in aggravation seeing that nothing was happening and started to walk. As he went forward the snow covered the sign that said, "Welcome to the north! Home of the North Briggs. Trespassers that go past the north town to North Briggs will be shot down on spot."

Nny's eye twitched with each snow flake that fell on his face and melted slowly. He wanted to wipe it from his face, but his hands were occupied for the time being. He walked slowly and up the hill, or to Nny it felt like a mountain, wondering if he would ever see the town that he seen on the map he had. Part of him wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and punt a mountain goat down the hill. But he suppressed that and continued to venture up further.

_\

* * *

"Welcome!"

Nny growled in anger and glared at the man that stood behind the desk of the hotel. The man only smiled at Nny and waited for Nny to say something back to him.

"Fuck off and give me a room before I chop your lips off." Nny said without hesitation. The man's eyes widened in fear and disbelief hearing this from Nny.

"W-What?" The man replied.

"Did I stutter?" Nny hissed at the blading man. "Give. Me. A. Room."

The man turned and grabbed a room key, handing them to Nny. Nny rearranged Nina so she was leaning on his shoulder so he could dig into his pockets and pull out some money to pay for the room. He tossed it to the desk and headed to the room he had just paid for so Nina could have a proper place to sleep other than in his arms without saying thank you to the man.

Nny, for the first time in a long time, was willing to admit that he was dog tired.

He paused.

_"Where's the dog?" _ He glanced around his feet to see that the dog was nowhere near him or his feet.

He sighed in frustration at this and continued up the stairs to get to his room so he can let Nina sleep in a warm place rather than in the cold. When Nny opened the door to his room the one thing that went through his mind was,

_"What the hell is this shit!?"_

The room was covered with dust; the hard wood flooring had something stick on it that Nny really didn't want to know what because the closer to the bed you got the more sticky it became, the red walls were cracked and chipped, and there was only one small window to look outside. Nny hesitated to place Nina on the bed, but decided to place her on a chair that was near the small window. It was almost as dirty as the rest of the room, but he didn't have to worry about what was actually on the bed.

Nny shuttered at the thought of it.

Nina moved in her sleep making Nny snap out of his train of thought. He had to find that mutt or she would be devastated. And he really didn't want to hear her cry again. She cried so long last time that he wanted to rip his ear off in front of her. He growled lightly and turned to the door to leave the room and find Alexander before she woke up.

_"I reeaally want to kill that dog. I know he's working for that creepy dog! THEY ALL ARE!" _He closed the door behind him and dashed down the steps thinking that the creepy dog could be watching him at that moment.

* * *

Nny was walking around the town slowly and was starting to lose his patients with the dog. He clasped his hands over his mouth and yelled the dog's name.

Well… What he thought was the dog's name.

"FEFE!"

He paused and waited, the snow falling around him. He tried again.

"YAMS!"

Nope.

"TACOS!"

He looked around and still no dog came.

"What was that dog's name?" Nny mumbled to himself, placing his hand on his chin. "Gumby? Slow Pie? Moneys…" He smiled and chuckled. " Heh, monkeys..." He stopped seeing a woman standing in front of him a few feet away. He frowned and tilted his head at this.

_"She wasn't there before…"_

The woman just stood in front of him, her long black hair blowing in the wind slightly as her violet eyes scanned Nny. He stared back at her unblinkingly. Slowly, he walked backwards then turned on his heels and started to walk down the street, the street lights turning on shortly after. The snow under his feet crunched with each step he took and he started to count the steps.

_"One, two, three, four, Five, six…" _ The night air blew in his face stinging it like fire as his messy bluish black hair moved ever so slightly.

_"Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…" _He slid his hands in his pockets and glanced in front of him to see no one there. Stopping in his place, and he heard the footsteps behind him had stopped. Nny wasn't counting his footsteps. He had been counting the person's that had been following him.

Nny blinked once with an expressionless look on his face. The woman was close, her footsteps matched his as he walked, and she barely made any noise when she moved. But Nny still knew that she was behind him. She had been following him since he walked out of the hotel and he knew it.

His eyes scanned the brick buildings that were placed around him and surrounded by the darkness of the night. There was someone else… He just didn't know where though. Nny spotted a bar that was open and crawling with people. He disliked the idea of ever going in one, but if this was going to help him then he was willing to enter one only once. He walked over to the bar without looking behind him. He didn't need to; he heard the woman's footstep following him still.

He pushed open the door to the bar to see that everyone in it had stopped talking and had turned their attention towards him. Nny glanced around, and then closed the door behind him. The bar was packed. He could barely walk through the group even if he wanted to. His sleep deprived eyes landed on what he was looking for.

The restroom.

He moved towards it only to have someone shove him back.

"Oi, I don't think we've seen the likes of you before." A drunken man said, his drink of choices running down his double chin and staining his, already, stained and greasy white shirt. Nny cringed at the man's breath and wrinkled his nose.

"New." Nny replied with disgust riddled in his voice.

The man smiled widely as the other people around him did the same.

"Well! Welcome to North!" The man laughed as the others laughed and cheered around Nny. Johnny was dumbstruck. Were they making fun of him or greeting him?

"…Yes… Thank you…" Nny said slowly, one eye rounded as the other stayed rectangular. The man raised his beer and almost splashed some on Nny.

"Well gents! I think we should properly welcome are new pal 'ere!"

Nny eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Eh?" Nny said in a state of confusion.

The man placed a meaty hand on Nny's shoulder as he stood from his seat and friends that were at his table.

"Tell us your name!" The man said as the other agreed to this, raising their drinks and cheering.

Nny's eye twitched at the hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Johnny." He answered, pushed the hand off his shoulder.

"Johnny boy!" The man replied happily as the others said the same thing with him. Nny really didn't like it there. They were too happy and drunk out of their minds to even know that he was clearly starting to get pissed out of his mind.

"No. Johnny." Johnny repeated. "Not Johnny boy."

The man didn't listen, "Get Johnny boy a drink 'ere will ya Frank!?"

"I don't drink." Nny said sternly. But the mad didn't listen to him. In seconds a mug was in Johnny's skinny hands and he was sitting at a table with what felt like everyone in the bar. Men laughed and exchanged jokes as the women flirted with every man they could. Johnny's eyes snapped back and forth not letting any face be unseen.

_"Fook! I need to get out! This is too much!" _Nny thought in distress. Johnny was about to just get up and walk away, until he seen the girl that had been following him standing in the corner looking at him the same way she had when he first seen her. It seconds, Nny grabbed the table and flipped it over, hitting people that were sitting at the table with him. Drinks went flying as people gasped in shock and screamed in fear.

Nny's eyes went wild as he growled in anger, showing his teeth as he grounded them together.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Nny yelled, grabbing the knifes that were in his boots and shoving people out of the way to get to the woman that had been following him. People tried to grab him and stop his madness before it got out of hand. But this wasn't a good idea.

Nny slashed the knife wildly without looking at who he had hit, his eyes only stayed glued on the woman. Blood went flying as he slashed and stabbed everyone in his way. People ran out of the bar as the two stayed and glanced at each other when Nny killed the people that gotten in his way. The woman smirked seeing that Nny had killed the last living person that was in the bar and stayed in the corner.

The woman lifted her small, gloved, hand over her mouth, and said calmly. "My, what an anger problem you have."

"ONLY WITH PEOPLE THAT STALK ME!" Nny yelled lifting the knife as he dashed over to the woman without a second thought. He smiled wildly with murder on his mind. He had the knife over the woman's head, but a searing pain in his shoulder cut him off before he made the knife penetrate through woman's head. His eyes widened in pain as he hissed and his grip on his knife tightened turning his knuckles white.

His eye twitched as he forced himself to glance at what had gotten his shoulder.

"W-WHAT!?" Nny said in shock at what had got him. The woman's nails had stabbed through his shoulder and it was now bleeding profusely. Nny's sleep deprived eyes snapped over to the black haired woman that was still smiling softly at him.

"What. Is. THIS SHIT!?" Nny yelled in pain and distress.

"Well," The woman started. "That's no way to talk to a woman." She batted her eyelashes slowly making Nny's gut turn in disgust.

"Sssupid succubus!" Nny spat in rage, trashing his booted feet around in pain and kicked over a chair when he did so. "A woman such as you is filled with nothing more than germs and SHIT FACED LIES!"

The woman made a hurt face.

"How rude."

Johnny could tell by the way this woman was acting that she was way more than she appeared to be. And that came clear when he got her nails in his right shoulder. Nny screamed in agony when the woman's nails pulled out of his shoulder and retracted to her hand, snapping him out of his thinking process. He grabbed his shoulder and huffed in pain lowering his head slightly but keeping his eyes on the woman.

The woman investigated the blood on her hand with her violet eyes and lifted them closer to her plump lips. Nny's eyes widened in awe and shock seeing her red tongue come out and lick the blood off one of her fingers.

"You sick human." Johnny hissed once she was done. Her eyes snapped over to Johnny hearing him say this. He slowly lifted his head a moaned in pain feeling his shoulder zing and run up his neck. "It makes me sick to look at someone as beautiful as yourself and knowing that it's all an act. I can smell the shit that's inside all you goblins."

She smiled at Nny yet again.

"That's nice to hear, Johnny." Nny glared at her. "But, if you know everything, you must know what I'm here for?"

Nny frowned at this.

She smirked evilly at Nny and raised her hands, pointing them at him. Nny lunged out of the way and land on the ground when her nail made contact with the wall that was behind him. Nny didn't wait. He rose from the floor and dived behind the bartenders' serving aria and landing on his bad shoulder that was now bleeding worse when the woman's nails cut into the wooden flooring that he was once at.

He huffed madly and peered over the counter to see the nails coming directly at his face. Nny lowered his head in time, only to have a few hairs cut off his head. He looked around and licked his lips.

"ECK! What the hell is that!?" Nny whispered to himself, having a foul tasted enter his mouth and sticking out his tongue in disgust. Nny stopped and found that his clothing reeked of the same thing that had entered his mouth. He looked up to see bottles of liquor were looking back down at him.

He smiled wickedly.

Nails penetrated through the counter and around Nny's body and head making him flinch in shock.

"Come out Johnny boy." The woman said calmly.

Johnny popped up with two objects in his hands and an evilly look in his eyes and face. It wasn't his knifes. No, Molotovs bombs. He threw the Molotovs in her direction as he laughed madly like an insane man when they landed near her feet. He pointed his head up to the ceiling as fire erupted in the whole bar in seconds and laughed ten times louder and creepier than before.

The woman didn't seem fazed at this. She ran for the door to leave only to have a knife stab her in the back and twist slowly.

A hiss came from behind her, saying, "Where do you think you're going?" in her ear. Nny flung her into the fire that was behind them, as he yelled, "I'm the bad guy here! NOT YOU!" He pointed the knife that had penetrated through her back as the fire gleamed off it and his eyes as he smiled wickedly. The woman's screams erupted from the fires like music to Nny's ears as he turned and left the bar without looking back to see the fire was spreading to others buildings around the bar.

Nny smiled and started to hum Ode de Joy to himself. The smell of smoke entered his nose and made him smile even more as people came out of their houses and watched in fear seeing that houses and stores were burning before their very eyes. Johnny couldn't help but smile wickedly at the look on people's faces as they cried at the sight of houses burning down and people running out of their burning down houses on fire and screaming in agony. In the moment of pure happiness, Nny pulled out his knifes and started to stab people that ran into them.

_"Ah, this is a good night."_

A whine noise came down from his feet making him look down to see the things that he had been looking for this whole time.

"WAFFLES!" Nny cheered happily at the white dog that was near his feet. "OH I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" He patted a bloody hand on the dog and chuckled. "You and I have had a magnificent night tonight." The dog only waged his tail at this. "Indeed, we should be getting back to Nina. Yes?"

The dog barked.

Nny frowned at the dog finding something strange about the way the dog was acting. The dog never replied to him before. Nny pushed it aside and started to walk in the direction where the hotel was located.

* * *

Nny was outside the hotel as the dog stayed at his side and waging his tail happily. Nny glanced down at the dog with his brown eyes in question. The dog wagged his tail and spun in circles happily yet again. Nny smile and bent down on his knee.

"Such a good doggy." Nny said happily, patting the dog on the head. "What a good doggy woggy! Yes you are! Yes you-," Nny pulled his knife out and stabbed the dog on the side of the head, making it yelp in pain as blood splatter on the snow. "ARE!" Nny finished as he pulled the knife out of the dog and glared at it.

He raised slowly when the dog stumbled back and red lightening danced around the dog's body, and slowly formed into a human. Nny stepped back and watched as he started to freak out at the sight of the dog turning into a human.

"I KNEEW IT! THE DOG IS EVIL!"

The human stood and his green hair fell around his body. Nny stopped at the sight of-,

"Ptfff!" He pointed and laughed at the man that was standing front of him. "Is that a skirt!? BWAHAHAHAH!" He laughed and fell to the snow riddled ground and kicked his feet as he continued to laugh madly as the man stared at Nny in rage.


	6. Unwanted Help

At this point in time, Nny was running. Not just running, but running for his life from the person that had changed himself into the dog Nny despised so much. Nny turned a corner just in time as the new person trying to kill him stabbed the wall with their knife like arm.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" The green haired person yelled, pulling the knife out of the wall.

Johnny didn't even attempt to look back. The snow fell around him as he dashed down the alleyway. He had no idea who the hell this person was, but he didn't want to know. He stopped in the middle of the alleyway he was in, pausing to look at the dead in that stared back at him.

"Fuck," He growled in rage. "Always the walls that come back to haunt me."

"Looks like the end for you." Nny snapped his head back to see the man _thing_ walking out of the shadows towards him. "So don't put up a fight. Just let me kill you like the stupid human you are."

Johnny pulled his knifes out and readied himself for what was to come.

"So it's going to be that way, eh?" The green haired man laughed, grabbing his side and snapping his head back. "FINE!" He yelled, glaring at Johnny. "Father told me not to kill you, but he didn't say anything about beating you to a bloody pulp."

Johnny didn't move.

"Not much of a talker…" He smirked. "Good, makes things like this go faster!"

The man dashed over to Nny and slashed at him. Nny jumped back and kicked the man in the gut, pushing him back. At the last moment, the man jabbed down on Nny leg, cutting a deep gash. Johnny flinched and stumbled back. The man chuckled darkly noticing what Johnny was doing.

"You're trying not to fight me."

Johnny's eye twitched in rage.

"You want me to fight?" He snarled. "Fine. But don't cry when things don't turn out the way you want." He smiled evilly. "Something always prevents me from getting killed."

"We'll just have to see about that, Johnny."

Johnny froze at this.

"How do you know my name?"

"The name's Envy." Envy said, pushing Nny's question aside.

Envy slashed at Nny, getting him across the left side of his face. Nny stabbed Envy in the shoulder, only to have Envy punch him in the face. Johnny let go of his knife and stumbled back. Envy grabbed the knife and pulled it out. Red lightning surrounded the shoulder, slowly healing the injury that Nny had done.

"Pathetic." Envy tossed the knife to the side. "This is what Lust had lost to."

Nny's eyes stayed locked on the shoulder in shock. How the hell did his arm heal like that? Who was Lust? Nny snapped out of his thoughts when arms the size of tree trucks wrapped around his body, preventing him from moving.

"WHAT!?" Johnny jerked around to get out of the grasp, only to have the person squeeze ten times harder than before. Nny felt the air vanish from his lungs and his ribs feel as if they were about to snap like twigs. He grinded his teeth and hissed out in pain, snapping his head back to stare up into the night sky.

"She must have been thrown off." Envy stated, walking up to Nny and peering into his face.

"F-Fuck off!" Johnny howled in agony, his screams running through the darkness from the tightness of the arms increasing to the point that he heard one of his ribs crack from the pressure. Johnny lost his grip on his other knife, letting it fall to the snow riddled ground near Envy's feet.

"Gluttony, take this human to Father." Envy ordered. He smirked, catching Nny's wild eyes on him. "I have to get rid of the little girl. We have no need for her."

Nny's eyes widened at his words.

"NO!" He kicked around, trying to hit something on Gluttony to make him let go. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Can I eat her?" A child like voice said from behind Nny. "Can I?"

Johnny wanted to ask what he meant by eating, but all the air in his lungs were gone.

"… Why not?" Envy smirked, raising his hands in the air a bit. "You can eat her in front of this human."

Johnny's gut dropped and realization hit. This wasn't a dream. The pain was real. The blood that was caked to his cheek was real. Nina was real. All of this was real, and Nina was his new priority in this world, just as Squee was in his world.

And all of it was going in the shitter because he couldn't get out of the grasp of this so called Gluttony.

_"We can't have that."_ A new voice appeared.

Envy smile was wiped off his face hearing this. He glanced around the alleyway to find the person that said this.

_"Johnny Boy wouldn't be happy about that one bit,"_ Johnny's eyes widened in realization of the voice. _"We can't have our pawn mad because the death of this child."_

_"No we can't."_

"Who the hell's there?!" Envy yelled at the darkness. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

_"Oi, calm that ugly face of yours! Can't you see we're talkin' here?"_

Envy's face became dark.

"Who the hell are you calling ugly?" Envy hissed, his eyes darting around the area. "Gluttony! Smell these humans out!"

_"Humans!? Don't disgrace us with such a name!"_ A dark figure landed on Gluttony's shoulders, jabbing a knife through his head. Blood splattered on the walls, snow and Johnny. Needle like teeth shined in the moon light as the pale face smiled crazily at Envy.

The grip on Johnny vanished, giving him the chance to turn around and see who had got him out of the bind he was in. And when he did, he was at a loss for words. Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness as they leaped off the fat man that was falling to the bloody snow bellow and landed in front of Envy.

_"Doughboys are more fitted to our category."_ He placed a skinny bonny hand on his chest. "_But you may call me Fuck."_

Fuck had the same design as he would've had in his Pillsbury Doughboy form, the red eyes, the black ink around his eyes, his mouth that looked that it had been sewed shut then cut open, the needle like teeth. But his outfit was the same as well.

Envy glared hard at Fuck.

"What do you have to do with this human?" Envy hissed.

_"His living is what keeps me here and I don't intend on dying because of something like you."_ Mr. Eff's answered sourly. The snow began to pick up as the two glared at one another. _"D-Boy!"_

_"Right, right, right no need to scream." _

D-Boy jumped down from the building to the left of everyone, landing next to Fuck.

_"I was just waiting for my time."_

Psycho Doughboy was in a human form that looked just as Mr. Fuck's. The only thing that was different was that his clothing. He was pale white and his nose had a dot on the tip of it and two lightning bolt things at the sides. Two arrows pointed from the sides of his thin mouth as needle like teeth shined in the moon light as he grinned evilly at Envy.

_"Mr. Eff, doesn't that human look like those things we seen on the T.V. not too long ago?"_ D-boy pointed out, nudging Fuck with his elbow.

_"What things?"_ Mr. Eff asked, perching a thin eyebrow.

_"Palm trees."_

_"Ah,"_ Mr. Eff tilted his head to the side a bit. _"Now that you say it, he does!"_

"TIME TO EAT!" Gluttony yelled, lunging at the two doughboys. Mr. Eff and Psycho doughboy turned, pulling their butcher knifes out of their sleeves and cut the top part of Gluttony's head off in a flash. The boy flew and landed in front of Envy.

_"Aaah!" _ Mr. Eff sighed deeply, smirking with closed eyes. _"So lovely to finally be able to do this!"_

_"Agreed."_ Psycho Doughboy said, nodding his head. _"Even master couldn't make our forms look this good and be able to move."_

"W-What the hell is this?" Nny asked. Both Doughboys turned their attention over to Johnny. "How the hell are you alive like this!?"

Psycho Doughboy blinked once, saying, _"All will be explained-,"_

_"Later,"_ Fuck cut in, raising his hand to stop D-Boy from going on.

"Enough of this!" Envy growled, his hand turning back to normal. Gluttony's head slowly formed back to normal as he stood up next to his brother. "This was just supposed to be meant to bring back the skinny freak," Johnny's pupils became slit at this insult. "But if I get to kill two freaks in a getup then so be it!"

The Doughboys smiled widely, seeing Johnny shaking in rage.

"Freak? Skinny?" Johnny picked up the knife he dropped and dust the snow off of it. "So many words that others have used to hurt me and cut another gash into my self-esteem. I can take it." His grip increased when the next thing popped into his mind.

"But when you threaten Nina to get to me," Envy frowned seeing Nny huffing, the steam floating into the air above them. "THAT'S WHEN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

_"Does this mean what I think it does?"_ D-boy asked over Johnny's shoulder.

_"I believe so Psycho Doughboy,"_ Mr. Eff chuckled darkly as he messed with the knives in his hands. _"It looks as if we've got ourselves into another kill."_

Envy was about to attack Johnny, when a dark voice boomed through the alley.

**"Envy, leave these humans to be for now. We have another situation on or hands as we speak."** Johnny and the doughboys glanced around to find the person speaking, but found the snow being too thick to see through.

"But the human is-,"

**"The headquarters has been breached."**

"What?!" Envy yelled. "HOW!?"

**"Leave the humans for now, get Lust and come back."**

Envy's violet eyes darted around.

"Come, Gluttony," Envy growled, turning his back to the three. "It's time to leave."

"No."

Envy snapped his head over to Johnny to see he was walking closer to him.

"You die here."

_"Kill the fuck Johnny,"_ Mr. Eff egged on, walking up to Envy with D-Boy at his side. _"He threatened to kill the human child. Do you really want to take the chance of him coming after her?"_

"Of course not," Johnny answered, his eyes becoming glazed. "I killed her father, I intend on protecting her 'til I find the suitor that fits to be her next parent." He raised the knife in his hand, eyes locked onto Envy. "That's why he must die."

"I don't have time for-," Johnny stabbed Envy in the mouth, penetrating through the other side of his head. Blood littered the powered white snow as red lightning surrounded Envy's head, trying to heal itself after the blow.

"You talk too much." Nny hissed. "Shut up!"

Nny pulled the knife out of Envy's mouth and slashed at Envy's neck in the blink of an eye, slitting his throat. Envy grabbed his throat and jumped back, avoiding a blow to the gut. Johnny ran up to Envy in a blind rage, the knife ready to stab him yet again. Gluttony's huge fist came plummeting towards Nny, hitting him square in the gut and sending him fly back. He landed to the ground, sending powdered white snow flying around him.

Fuck and Psycho Doughboy flinched at the sight of Nny hitting the ground. They turned to face the two, only to see that they were gone.

_"Damn it."_ Mr. Eff's huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking the snow. _"Looks like that didn't end as planned."_

Psycho Doughboy tapped Mr. Eff on the shoulder. _"Eh, Mr. Eff."_

_"What is it?"_ Mr. Eff snapped.

Psycho Doughboy pointed to Johnny. Nny was curled into a ball, coughing up blood in pain.

_"Oh."_

* * *

Nina was sitting on the chair, swinging her legs back and forth when the door to the bed room opened.

"Mr. Nny!" She yelled happily as she jumped off the chair she had been sleeping on. She stopped seeing Fuck staring at her with his crimson eyes as he held onto Johnny's booted feet. Nina slowly cowered down in fear of Fuck's red eyes. "You're not Mr. Nny."

_"No, I'm not."_ He walked in to show that Psycho Doughboy had a hold of Nny's arms. _"I'm Fuc-,"_ He stopped himself seeing as to whom he was talking to. _"Mr. Eff."_ He said, clearing his throat with a slight blush coming to his cheeks. _"I'm Mr. Eff."_

Psycho Doughboy kicked the door closed as they walk over to the bed. They set Nny onto the red sheeted bed and turned on the lights to the room.

Psycho Doughboy popped his back with a sigh, saying, _"Who would have though carrying him around would become so hard on the back?"_

_"Yeah."_ Mr. Eff paused, seeing Nina walk over to the bed and peer over it to look at Nny's blood covered face. Mr. Eff grabbed onto Nina's small shoulder and pulled her away from Nny, saying, _"I don't think he would appreciate you doing that child."_

"What's wrong with him?" Nina asked, tears appearing in her brown eyes. "He's okay, right?"

_"Uh,"_ He turned to face Psycho Doughboy that simply shrugged his shoulders. Mr. Eff turned back to Nina to see that the tears had over flowed and ran down her redden cheeks. This freaked out Fuck. He had never been stuck with a little girl before, let alone a crying one. He stuck out his hands, saying, _"J-Just stay calm, don't do this to me. I'm sure the raging maniac will come too soon."_

_"Or die."_ Psycho Doughboy dead panned. Nina's cries became louder hearing Psycho Doughboy's words.

_"Psycho Doughboy, you stupid-," _He bit his thin pale lips to prevent himself from saying an on slot of cuss words in front of Nina.

_"What did I do?"_ Psycho Doughboy asked.

Mr. Eff bent down on his knees and wrapped his thin arms around the frail little child and dug her face into his chest, patting her back with one hand and rubbing her brown hair with the other. He glared at Psycho Doughboy and flipped him off behind Nina's back.

_"Aaaw, isn't that just sweet~!"_ Psycho Doughboy said in a teasing matter, seeing Mr. Eff pick up Nina in his arms to have her wrap her arms around him and dig her face into the crook of his neck.

_"Shut it D-Boy!"_ Fuck snapped. _"I don't like this one bit, but if this makes the child quiet and Johnny rest, then I'll suffer through it."_

Psycho Doughboy's face turned into one of question.

_"But Johnny doesn't like to sleep though."_ Fuck patted Nina's back and tried to block out Psycho Doughboy's words. _"Won't he be pissed to find out that we let him sleep?"_

_"We'll just tell him that they knocked him out."_ Fuck resorted calmly; resting his head against Nina's, hearing that her crying had stopped and her breathing had slowed down. _"I believe the child has passed out…"_ He sighed heavily in relief.

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Now what?"_ Fuck asked, shooting his crimson colored eyes around the room.

_"Why are you asking me?"_ Psycho Doughboy questioned. _"I've never dealt with a child before in my whole existence."_

_"And you think I knew what to do?"_ Fuck hissed. _"I just took a wing at it! I don't know this shit!"_

Psycho Doughboy glanced around the room. He spotted a red chair near the window that showed the snow had picked up even more than before.

_"Why not sit with the child in the chair?"_ He asked Mr. Eff.

_"Why don't I just sit her in the chair?"_ Mr. Eff asked back.

_"Do you want to risk the child waking up if you let go of her?"_ He asked, raising an eyebrow. _"I don't think Nny would be all too pleased with it."_

Mr. Eff glanced to the chair, then to Nny to see him stir in his sleep. Fuck groaned in irritation.

_"I hate my life."_ He mumbled, walking over to the chair to plop down into it with a moan.

D-Boy smiled widely.

_"You could always kill yourse-,"_

_"Fuck off!"_ Mr. Eff snapped.

* * *

Sun light shined into the window to land on Nny's face, making him moan in irritation and roll over in the bed. He swallowed feeling his mouth being dry and getting a disgusting taste of copper in his mouth to appear more. He squeezed his eyes before fully opening them to increase his pounding headache that felt worse than anything he could even recall. The last thing he could recall from the previous night was him curled up in a ball coughing up then throwing up blood into the snow after getting hit by what felt like a semi. He groaned in pain as he sat up in the bed, rubbing his head to try and reduce the pounding in the front of his head.

"Ugh," Nny inwardly sighed. "The hell happened last night?"

"Mr. Nny!" Nny grabbed his head in agony at the shrilling voice of the little child. "You're alive!"

_"Now, now, child,"_ Nny looked over his shoulder to see Nina on Mr. Eff's lap, a grin from ear to ear as she stared at Nny. _"What did I say about screaming just as you did?"_

She lowered her head, saying, "Don't because he might not feel good when he first wakes up."

Nny jumped from off the bed, stumbling and falling to the wooden flooring below him with a loud, 'THUD!'. He growled feeling the stickiness of whatever was on the floor stick to his cheek and clothing.

_"Oi, you alright Johnny Boy?"_ Fuck asked, perching his eyebrow up. _"We don't need to wait for you to wake up just to start talking again."_ He turned his all crimson eyes to Nina. _"Nina almost had a fit seeing as how you have blood all over you."_

"It made me scared, Mr. Nny." Nina said, tears appearing in her eyes.

Nny rolled his eyes as he stood from the sticky floor.

"Don't cry over me." He stated. "I don't need any tears wasted on me. It's useless." He rolled his shoulders and head to get a loud crack from his neck. "And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Mr. Nny?"

"Yes-,"

"Then stop." Nny stated coldly, pulling his brown blood shot eyes off of the two. He walked towards the restroom and slammed the door closed, making Nina jump in shock. Mr. Eff huffed seeing the tears welled up in Nina's eyes.

_"Don't mind Nny, Nina."_ Fuck started, leaning back in the chair. _"He tends to be sour when it comes to things like this."_ Nina's mud brown eyes locked onto Fuck's crimson ones. Fuck wiped the tears off Nina's face with a grim look on his face, not real wanting to spend any more time with the child.

Psycho Doughboy came into the room with the sounds of paws hitting the wooden floor.

_"I found the stupid mutt."_ Psycho Doughboy stated sourly to Mr. Eff and Nina. He dusted off the snow on his clothing as Alexander came trotting into the room. Nina's eyes widen in happiness seeing her companion.

"Alexander!" Nina cheered. The dog's eyes landed on Nina, making him wag his tail with excitement. But he stopped when he spotted Fuck staring at him with a cold gaze. Alexander growled low as the hair on his back stared to rise and he showed his teeth in protection.

_"What the hell is wrong with the mutt?"_ Fuck asked, pointing to the wet dog.

D-Boy crossed his arms and glared at Alexander.

_"The dog must know were not human."_ He lifted up his white shirt to show the bite marks that he had received from when he tried to run away from the crazed dog. Black ink like fluid ran down his pale white skin as Mr. Eff winced at the injuries. _"There's another one I'd rather not show to you or the child."_

Fuck's eye twitched at this little information.

_"Lovely."_

Nina's eyes became one of wonder hearing this from Psycho Doughboy.

"Where?" She asked, earning a bewildered look from the Doughboys.

_"Well, if you really want to-,"_

_"NO!"_ Mr. Eff yelled, cutting off D-Boy. _"Save us all from the mental scars of seeing THAT!"_

Psycho Doughboy pulled down his shirt, saying, _"I was just joking Mr. Eff. Calm down will you? I know what a child her age should and shouldn't see." _He smirked at little. _"Even a full moon."_

Mr. Eff sighed, trying to calm himself down a bit from the miniature scare.

_"Thank master."_ Fuck said, setting Nina on the ground to get to her dog. _"We don't need another Nny because of your ass… Literally."_

_"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're trying to protect the child Fuc-,"_ Fuck glared at Psycho Doughboy. _"Mr. Eff."_

_"No, I have other plans for the child."_ Mr. Eff answered, petting Nina's hair softly with his skinny cold fingers. A small smile played on his pale thin lips.

_"What?" _Psycho Doughboy asked in shock.

_"And don't ask." _Fuck snapped. _"I don't need you trying to tell Nny what I'm up to along with you telling him to, 'End it all'."_

_"Well, you're no fun."_ Psycho Doughboy hissed, his spiraled eyes glaring at Fuck.

_"Get over it."_ Mr. Eff replied.


End file.
